


Absolutely, Yes !:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Engagement, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam & Steve have their special evening, The Business Executive makes his move, Does the Five-O Commander say, "yes"?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Absolutely, Yes !:

*Summary: Adam & Steve have their special evening, The Business Executive makes his move, Does the Five-O Commander say, "yes"?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

 ** _Ohana_** was the busy spot in the island, Adam Noshimuri made sure that they had all of his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett's favorites, in order to make their evening more special. He was excited about proposing to his lover,  & start their lives together. The Business Executive smiled, & was glad to see his lover relaxed, & just being himself. "Are you enjoying yourself, Baby ?", Adam asked, as Steve was trying his dinner for the first time.

 

"Yes, I can't believe that you arranged this for us, Thank you for this all", The Former Seal said, as they leaned in for a kiss. "Good, You deserve it all", Adam said, as he dug into his own dinner, & they talked about nothing in particular, & enjoyed their evening together. The Business Executive mentally planned out, how he was gonna propose. He felt the ringbox in his pocket, & was waiting for the right to propose.

 

They decided to dance afterwards, & it felt like they were on their first date again, & they shut out the world, & just focus on themselves, The Couple were thinking about their future, & they were excited about it too. They were brought back from their thoughts, when dessert had arrived, & they went back to their table. Adam got kn his knees, & decided to make his move right then, & there.

 

"Steve, You brought so much happiness into my life, I want that to continue, So please say, "yes", I want us to be together, & start our lives, What do you say, Sailor ?", "Yes, Absolutely, Yes !", Steve exclaimed with happiness, & tears in his eyes, Adam puts the ring on his finger, & they kissed passionately, & the patrons went crazy, & applauded.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
